Umineko To Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni
by TsubasaSyaoforever
Summary: The Higurashi gang land on Rokkenjima, only to find that they are once again stuck in an endless loop. Oyashiro's curse and Beatrice's game collide into one huge mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither of the when they cry series. If I did, I think everyone knows what would happen...chaos!**

**Chapter one  
**

Rika glanced around at the strange place. It was absolutely _nothing _like Hinamizawa.

"Hanyuu, what in the world have you done...?"

"Hau!!" The purple haired, horned girl said from beside her, stamping her foot on the ground.

"You don't know, do you." Rika already knew the answer...

"HAU!!!"

Rika continued to look around and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her disorientated friends lying on the sand, having woken up here just like herself.

"I wonder where we are? I wonder?" Rena said, in a kneeling position, her wet hair hanging around her face.

"Am I dreaming?" Keiichi asked, blinking a few times.

"No offence, but if I was dreaming, I doubt that you would be here." Shion said, wringing her long, green hair out into the ocean.

"Who would be here?" Mion asked, trying (and failing) to get some of the sand off of her legs. Shion turned a deep red at her sister's personal question.

"I...uh..."

"Mion, maybe you shouldn't ask such embarrassing questions.." A voice came from the water.

Shion inwardly squealed in delight. Okay, maybe she _was_ dreaming. Because coming out of the water, the sun hitting his blonde hair perfectly, his red/brown eyes shining, and small smile on his face, was Satoshi. His clothes stuck to his extremely thin form (he had been in a coma for over a year. What were they to expect?) and water dripped from his skin. Mion sighed as her twin fainted into the sand, an expression of utter bliss plastered on her face.

"Why is she so lucky?"

Satoko laughed at her brother's confused expression. He _still_ didn't have a very high self esteem...

"Hey!! You okay?!!" Voices shouted. The club members turned to see six people running towards them. One was a girl with blonde hair and large blue eyes, another was a sophisticated, intelligent looking man, one just looked like a typical guy that had been put in a suit, another was a guy that looked very expressionless, but still extremely gorgeous, there was a girl beside him in a maid outfit and last was a young girl with what looked like a tiny crown on her head. All of them had a one winged eagle some where on their person.

"Yeah, we're fine. Famished, I think, and very wet, but other then that we're okay. Could you tell us where Hinamizawa is?" Mion asked. The one with brown spiky hair was having a trouble keeping his eyes on her face...

"Oi! I'm up here, you pervert!" She yelled. The girl with the blonde hair giggled a little. The boy's head snapped up quickly.

"Uh.. yeah.. nice! ..Anyway, what did you say?" All the girls rolled their eyes.

"I asked if you knew how we could get to Hinamizawa!" The boy titled his head a little.

"Hinami- what? Is that a boat or something?"

"It's a village."

"Ain't no villages here. You're on an island, Miss."

"An ISLAND?!" The gang screeched. Hanyuu suddenly found her feet very interesting, her face turning red.

"Hanyuu... you idiot..." Rika muttered.

"HAUU~ HAUU~!!!"

**This was... my first Umineko fic, I think. But I didn't upload it... but now, about three months later, here it is! Review, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**The Ushiromiya family**

The Higurashi gang all knelt on the floor in front of the TV, dripping wet, and shivering. The boy with grey hair handed them all a towel, which they took gratefully.

"So, do you lot have names?" The spiky haired boy asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Furude Rika.."

"Furude Hanyuu."

"Maebara Keiichi."

"Sonozaki Mion."

"Sonozaki Shion."

"Houjo Satoko."

"Houjo Satoshi."

"Ryuugu Rena."

The black haired maid smiled.

"I am Shannon. This is Kanon-" She pointed to the grey haired boy, who bowed politely "-This is Jessica-" the blond girl grinned and gave a little wave "-Battler-" the spiky haired guy grinned and waved once "-George-" The man with glasses smiled, and bowed his head. "-And Maria." The youngest girl smiled at them after gazing at them with a curious expression.

"Nice to meet you." The entire group said in unison. Kanon looked at them before speaking.

"You're still wet. Shannon and I will get you some clothes for.. uh.."

"Some clothes to wear?" Jessica advised. The boy sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry.." He said quietly before he and Shannon left the room.

"I wonder what that was? I wonder?" Rena asked.

"Kanon and Shannon have not received a very strong education..." Jessica explained. They all nodded. A loud rumbling from Keiichi's stomach broke the silence.

"Oh, sorry." He said, smiling a little. All his friends face palmed.

"Excuse me? We have some clothes for you." Kanon's voice said from outside the door. The group got to their feet and separated, the girls going in one direction, the males in the other.

Jessica lay on her bed as Shannon helped the four girls get dressed.

"Ne, Shion-san, do you have a crush on Satoshi-san?" Shion blushed.

"It's more then a crush. They're going out."

"S-Satoko!!" Shion exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What about Jessica-san and Shannon-san? Any boys (or boy) in your lives?" Mion asked, plopping herself beside Satoko.

The two girls blushed.

"I have a crush on a guy but..."

"Utterly dimwitted, likes someone else or is a noble git?" Shion asked. Jessica sighed.

"Noble git. Shannon-chan is so lucky~ She's engaged to my cousin!" Shannon turned an even deeper red then what anyone would have thought possible, which restarted the giggling.

Kanon was standing still as a statue beside the door, watching Keiichi and Battler ramble on. Those two were kindred spirits... the blond boy... Satoshi, he remembered, looked plain embarrassed. Kanon's opinion about him had become very harsh when he saw marks that only a needle could cause on his arm. The boy didn't seem like a bad human, someone that he wouldn't mind serving, but if he was a drug addict...

Unable to hold it in anymore, despite his strong self control, Kanon opened his mouth.

"How did you get the puncture marks on your arm?" He asked. The boy's eyes widened, and his hand darted to cover the marks on his arm.

"Satoshi, you don't need to be embarrassed." Keiichi said quietly.

"That's what you think." His friend muttered darkly. Keiichi sighed.

"Satoshi here got a disease over a year ago. It's a disease specific to our village.. anyway, it's pretty serious. To prevent death, he was put in a chemically induced coma until they could find a cure. Unfortunately, the drug needs to be injected frequently.."

"And makes me feel like an addict..." Satoshi said, sighing. Keiichi smirked.

"At least you don't get bored at school. Or is that because you're staring at Shion?" Keiichi said, smiling mischievously as he nudged Satoshi with his elbow. Satoshi turned the colour of a tomato.

"Shion? You mean one of those super hot twins? I don't blame you. They're _gorgeous._" Battler said, leaning back on his chair. Satoshi's eyes narrowed.

"One of them happens to be my girlfriend thank you very much." Keiichi snickered. Satoshi was awesome when he was jealous. _Very _awesome indeed.

Battler looked as if someone had just dropped a ton of bricks on him from the ceiling.

"You are one lucky man. And Kanon-kun? Could ya go see if dinner's ready? I'm starved." Kanon bowed politely before leaving again.

Hanyuu walked behind Maria, singing quietly to herself.

"So, the rose has a candy wrapper tied around the stem?"Hanyuu asked, looking at the rows and rows of beautiful roses.

"Uu~!" Maria answered, scanning the flowers as well. Loud thunder clapped from the sky, and rain began to fall.

"Hau~ We'll get wet! Hau~"

"Do you want to go back inside while I look for the rose?"

"No, it's okay! It'll be quicker if we both look, then we won't have to spend as much time in the rain!"

"Uu~ thank you~!"

Kannon tapped his knuckles on the door.

"Yes?" Jessica's voice asked.

"Dinner is ready." Kanon replied, and the door swung open and six females shuffled out.

"Wait, where is Maria-sama and Hanyuu-sama?" Kanon asked. Shannon frowned.

"We thought that they were with you..!"

Everyone grabbed an umbrella and burst outside into the storming garden.

"Is that a golden butterfly?" Hanyuu asked as the golden wings flapped passed her. Maria beamed.

"Uu~ Beatrice~!!!" Maria cried, as golden butterflies began to form a human woman....

Rika's feet pounded the ground as she followed her senses to Hanyuu's location.

_Please be alright... you may be Oyashiro, but in this world, what guarantee is there that you are safe?_ _That this world doesn't harbor a way to harm you?_

The sight of purple hair and horns made Rika run faster. Along with Kanon, who seemed to be the only one whom was able to keep up with her.

"Hanyuu!! Maria-san!!" She called, and the two girls turned, the rain pelting off of their umbrella. They both grinned.

"Thank goodness that you two are alright. Hey, where did you get the umbrella?" Keiichi asked, his eyes narrowing. Maria's smile got even wider.

"Beatrice-sama gave it to us! Along with this letter, which is for me to read when we have finished dinner!" Maria replied, holding up a letter with a one winged eagle and an odd stamp on it. The people from this island looked shocked. The people from Hinamizawa just looked confused.

* * *

Lambdadelta stomped around, pure fury written all over her face.

"How could this _happen_?!!! How did the people from the repeating world of the summer of Hinamizawa Showa year 58?!!" She fumed. Bernkastel just laughed quietly.

"It seems that things just got a lot more interesting, don't you think?"

"Easy for you to say!! They will play for your side! They'll make us lose! I am _not _going to lose to you again. And not because of the _same. Freaking. PEOPLE!!!_" Lambda screeched. Meta Battler and Meta Beatrice looked at each other and shrugged before disappearing in a flock of golden butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**The two letters**

The glares of anger and shock from the Ushiromiya family made even Mion and Keiichi feel like small children. Satoshi looked like a beetroot, Hanyuu wouldn't stop 'hau'ing and Rena was tied up for trying to take Hanyuu and Maria home.

Battler, George and Jessica were currently trying to persuade Jessica's parents to let the higurashi group stay on the island.

"I mean, _come on_! There is a freaking typhoon on it's way, and where will they stay during that?!" Jessica yelled, gesturing to the storming sky outside.

"Alright, fine!! But they'll stay with the servants, and _work_ as servants until the typhoon passes, which will be when they leave for home." Natsuhi said, massaging her head.

"Where _is _their home anyway?" Eva asked from behind her fan.

"A village named Hinamizawa." Mion said, used to handling heirs of large families seeing as she was one herself.

"Um...Mii... what year is it?" Rika asked quickly.

"1986, why?" Jessica asked. She blinked quickly as the visitors slumped to the ground, shock and confusion written all over their faces.

"Damn you Hanyuu..." They said in unison.

"HAUUUU~!!!!!!"

Everyone leaned back in their chairs, completely full from the delicious meal Gohda had served. While everyone in the Ushiromaya family openly discussed their problem, the residents of Hinamizawa discussed theirs in whispers.

"The Hinamizawa syndrome-"

"Will it affect us?"

"But we're with Rika-chan, so it shouldn't, should it?"

"What about the people in Hinamizawa?"

"Upon noticing that Rika's gone, Irie-sensei will start vaccinations, I bet."

"What about the fact that we're three years in the future?"

"Well....Uh.... muu..."

"Why is life so confusing?"

"You do know that we're in another repeating time, don't you?"

"...."

"..."

"..."

"....."

"....."

"..."

"....."

"WHAT?!!!!" Everyone stared at the group, whom took no notice.

"Another one?!"

"But we just got OUT of one!"

"What happens if we die here?"

"I expect we'll be reborn again like the rest."

"This is just brilliant..."

"We just got to October......"

"Has everyone finished dinner yet?" Maria asked, which stopped all arguments.

"Uh.. yeah, why?" Battler asked. Maria smiled.

"Beatrice-sama gave me a letter to read to all of you after dinner, remember?" Maria took out the envelope and opened it, dropping the letter to the table. She read out loud about how Beatrice was the alchemy adviser, and how she had given the leader of the family the gold worth billions of yen. She also spoke of how Beatrice would claim the interest, unless someone could find the missing gold.

The letter ended in an uproar from the family, before Maria cleared her throat.

"I have another letter..." She frowned when she remembered the instructions. "Apparently, it is not directed to the ears of the Ushiromaya family, but they may listen if they want. But this letter is for the people of Hinamizawa..." Despite the fact that the letter was not intended for them, all the Ushiromaya family all listened closely.

"Beatrice:....UU~ why does she start the letter off like that? Uu~ Beatrice: It seems that I am being used as a messenger by both Lambdadelta and Bernkastel. This is displeasing... But I am, of course, talking to the legends that helped Bernkastel defeat Lambdadelta-"

"We did?" Keiichi asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"-In the one hundred year battle of Hinamizawa, June, Showa year 58. But you are on my game board, and this makes me worry. A tinsy bit. Anyway, here is the words from the two great witches I mentioned earlier.

Bernkastel: Why does it seem like we're on a television show?

Lambdadelta: I knew we shouldn't have used a pen that records every word that escapes our mouths.

Bernkastel: Things get more interesting every day. Niipa~

Lambdadelta: Seems that you picked up some tips from Furude Rika.."

Rika turned bright red and everyone smiled at her.

"Mii.." She whispered.

"Bernkastel: Yes, it seems that I have. Ah, I have discovered all of those that came to this world."

Lambdadelta: Who?! Who?!

Bernkastel: Well, there's the obvious, the Sonozaki twins, the Houjo siblings-

Lambdadelta: Satoshi woke up?!

Bernkastel: Obviously....I thought you'd figured that out by now.

Lambda: Damn you Bern-chan...

Bern: There's also Furude Rika and Rena Ryuuguu, that's good. There's Keiichi-kun-

Lambda: NO!!! I hate him... All he had to do was shout 'human organs' into a radio transmitter and everyone on my side of the chess board except Takano ran screaming!"

Everyone was in fits of laughter.

"Bern: That guy's hilarious... kept me entertained, at least. Oh, and Hanyuu is also here.

Lambda: Aw man!! _Where _in the rules did it say that having a guardian god on your side was permitted?

Bern: Rules? What rules? There was _rules_? I thought it was just do whatever it takes to win?

Lambda:...That was what that group of kids said all the time...

Bernkanstel: Yes. But Keiichi always looked cute in a dress. Nipaa!"

Keiichi slumped to the ground, pretending to cry, and Satoshi pretended to comfort him. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Mion snickered.

"Uu~ that reminds me of my favorite tv show. Anyway....

Lambda: Shall we get to the point? This pen is so annoying...

Bern: Fine.. fine..alright, you lot are once again in a repeating time. You are there to help a certain person-

Lambda: BEATRICE!!

Bern: NO. You are here to help solve the crimes committed on this island in human ways. Should be easy, seeing as most of you are criminals yourselves."

"We resent that!!!!!"

"You know it's true... Anyway, you guys will be fine, because there is no such thing as the Hinamizawa syndrome here.

Lambdadelta: You seven.. wait, seven!! Beatrice can use six of you as sacrifices!!

Bernkastel: Where's the fun in that? These guys deserve an interesting death. I don't think anyone here has had a stupid death yet!!!

Lambdadelta: Well... I want them dead! Again!

Uu~ That's it. How confusing...." Everyone was looking at the Hinamizawa group expectantly.

"**Hey, hey, hey. What's going on?" Battler asked, appearing in the grey and frozen surroundings. Beatrice whistled.**

"**From the looks of it, these people are from Hinamizawa."**

"**They told us that!! What's so special about Hinamizawa? I've never heard of it!!" Battler yelled. Beatrice laughed.**

"**Of course you haven't heard of it. It's in another world. It seems that the numbers have finally been raised on your side of the battle."**

"**How do you know that they weren't meant for your side of the chess board?!"**

"**...Were you not listening to the letter? You are very lucky, Ushiromaya Battler, to have such wonderful allies. "**

"**I expect I'm supposed to know what that means?" Beatrice sighed.**

"**Hau~ Why is everyone still?" Hanyuu asked from her position on the couch. Battler and Beatrice spun around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Hanyuu smiled at the two. **

"**I take it that you are Beatrice." Hanyuu bowed her head politely.**

"**I am Hanyuu, also known as Oyashiro-sama, guardian god of Hinamizawa." Beatrice's eyes widened, and Battler's jaw dropped.**

"**A... guardian... god?" He asked.**

"**This is so!! Are you the man whom we have been asked to help with?" She studied him carefully.**

"**Hau.... it's Keiichi-san is three years..." Battler sweat dropped. **

"**Hehe... anyway, do ya have any experience in explaining supernatural phenomenon with humane means?" Battler asked.**

"**Yes! Of course! We have done it many times! Like how a woman whom had been dead for a day went to a festival, or how a dead person committed serial murders. We even know the perfect murder, so we'll be able to uncover it. Hopefully." Beatrice grinned.**

"**Well, now that we have that settled..... **

**....Let the first twilight begin." **

**

* * *

_I know that Bern and Lambda probably went out of character...but I tried to keep it as in character as I could...._  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**The first twilight**

Keiichi woke up to see Kanon opening the door to leave. The slightly older boy had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Keiichi asked. Kannon pouted.

"Six people have gone missing.... again..." The last part was whispered under Kanon's breath.

"Hey, hey, are you like Rika-chan?" Kanon frowned.

"I'm sorry but I do not understand you..." Keiichi grinned with only half of his mouth.

"Do you remember all the past repeating worlds?" Kanon took a step back.

"I-I-I can't say..."

"It's something to do with that whole 'furniture' thing, isn't it? Rika-chan could do the same. Remember past worlds, I mean. It was annoying for her, being the only one that remembers everything. That was, of course, until we got out of the repeating world. Now, that was one horrible set of flashbacks." Kanon tilted his head.

"I cannot understand..."

"Well, imagine finding out that you once killed two of your best friends, you were stabbed by another best friend whom was intent on torturing you, you cursed death upon people (that one was so weird and confusing.... I scared _myself_!) You had to fight to make sure that your slightly crazy friend didn't make the school explode, you've been poisoned... heaps.. and you clawed out your own throat. Wouldn't you be a little terrified?" Keiichi asked. Kanon nodded.

"The disease... that made everyone do all those things, didn't it... the disease that Satoshi-sama had..."

Keiichi grinned.

"You're pretty smart for someone who supposedly didn't have a proper education. Yeah, Satoshi was under extreme stress due to the fact that he and his sister were being abused repeatedly, not too mention he was wanting dearly to run away. This created self loathing amongst other emotions. He started to hear footsteps behind him and stuff, and then.... we don't know for certain, but he either killed his aunt or thinks he did. We know it's one or the other, but we dunno which. Then, of course, he started to see his aunt in the street. The doctor, Irie-sensei, found him, and took him back to the clinic. Satoshi was in a coma for over a year...So, yeah... Well, six people are missing. Ya probably know what happens next, but ya gonna need to act all surprised and stuff, so... see ya later!"

Kanon left the brown haired boy in a daze. He had just had a conversation with a human, whom has also lived in a repeating time. Well... A witch committing the murders was oh so much better then having those you care about... no... he as furniture... he was not allowed to care about anyone. He was to sacrifice his life to the master... What was wrong with him? He... he had become human in the last world... but.. that was the last world. Not this one. To think that he was acting human... it was despicable. Unforgivable.

But now for everything to start again...

Kanon knocked on the door to the servants room.

"Genji-san? Genji-san?" The older servant came out and sighed.

"Do you know where abouts?"

"No, I do not." Shannon came up behind the two.

"Then I guess that we shall have to search around. Kumasuwa-san and Ghoda-san are two of the missing people. Among them is Rosa-sama, Natsuhi-sama, Hideyoshi-sama and Eva-sama."

Kanon sighed.

"We know that they are not in the chapel or in the Shed. Where else only has one or less keys, not including our master keys?" He asked.

"....I know it's a stretch, and not hard to access, but.... I remember walking passed the dining room late at night, and hearing a large number of voices." Shannon answered. Genji nodded an they all ran off to the dining room.

As could be expected, there was a symbol drawn in blood on the door. Kanon took a key from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. Hanging from the roof were the six missing people, strung up like puppets. Hanging from various parts of their bodies was cotton, as if they had been stuffed like a teddy bear.

"I'll go get Nanjo-sensei." Shannon whispered, her lack of ability to stay in the room extremely obvious on her face. Kanon nodded, and his sister ran off.

Shannon walked into the parlor, and George knew something was wrong when she refused to look him in the eye. She alerted Nanjo to the problem, and the two ran off. Mion frowned.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Dunno, but it isn't something good. Come on!" Battler said, and the four people in the room (Battler, George, Jessica and Mion) and followed the two servants.

The horror on their faces upon seeing the dining room was clear. Mion wanted to be sick... Jessica had started to scream that her mother was in there, and George screamed for his parents. Battler clenched his eyes shut, holding back his male cousin and trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes. He did not succeed.

Jessica's father came up behind her and began to comfort her, also averting his eyes from the scene. Shannon took George in her arms and comforted him, the rings on their fingers shining brightly.

"**Now that murder is just unrealistic. I mean, how on earth did they get up there?" Battler asked. Beatrice cackled.**

"**The more unrealistic the murders are, the more obvious that they were committed by magic!"**

"**Magic does not exist!"**

"**Yeah yeah....." **

Kanon gently put his hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"Miss, please come with me. You shouldn't be here... you need rest...." Jessica nodded, and Krauss and Kannon lead her away. Jessica did the same with George, which left Mion and Battler alone in the hall, watching Nanjo, Genji and a man that Mion suspected to be Battler's father deal with the bodies.

"How many doors are there into this room?" Mion asked.

"Two. Both were locked." Genji replied.

"Were the windows locked?"

"Yes."

"Any trapdoors or other ways of entering the room?"

"No."

"Whom has the key to both doors?"

"Only the servants and Natsuhi-sama, whose key was found on the table."

"Do the two servants that were killed have their keys on them? Or on the table?"

"Their keys are also on the table."

Mion sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Let's join the others. We're gonna need a few brains to figure out this one."

_When they cry_

"Six people... how awful..." Rena said quietly.

"How would someone lock the door behind them, and then put the key back?" George asked.

"Genji-san, Kanon-san, Shannon-san, were you anywhere near the dining room after we all went to bed?" Satoshi asked. Genji and Shannon nodded.

"Was the door locked?" Keiichi asked. The two frowned then nodded.

"Did either of you return to that passage later on, and lock the door?" The two servants shook their heads.

"So, basically it's a toss up between the servants." Krauss said.

"Turn the chessboard over." Battler and his step mother said in unison.

"If the servants were the murderers, why would they place suspicion on themselves? Why not use their resources to make it look like an accident?" Battler explained.

"Because that way it would place suspicion on the others. It is so bizarre to place suspicion on yourself, that they would do it. That works, you know." Satoko said, suddenly. Keiichi nodded.

"Think of it as a trap. In the middle is a large pile of grass. Most obviously, the trap, so you would go to the sides. Then, if you turn the chessboard over, you would think that the middle is just so obvious and ridiculous that it is the safe path."

"However, the obvious path, the patch of grass is the trap." Satoko finished.

Battler blinked at his greatest strategy being pulled apart like that.

"But, there is one more problem. The sides, the trap that you would think of if you would turn the chessboard over, is the trap as well. In other words, someone may have been working with the servants. Or a servant was working with a group of people. Maybe two of the murdered servants help to commit the crime, and then were killed due to the end of their usefulness. There is many possibilities." Satoshi stated.

Everyone from Rokkenjima stared in shock. They had to admit, it made sense... kind of..

"Any theories? Like.. any culprit ideas?" Krauss asked. Shion sighed.

"Be prepared for weirdness, insanity, etc etc. But.... well, I hear that Eva-san was trying to keep George-san and Shannon-san away from each other. They may have killed her to get her out of the way, and then Hideyoshi-san and Rosa-san was in the room, just happening to see. Natsuhi-san and the servants could have come in, and upon seeing the murdered and the murderers, tried to alert the others, and were killed in the process. Kanon-san may have even been brought into this plot." Everyone looked aghast.

"**That is a horrible way of reasoning!" Battler exclaimed. Beatrice cackled.**

"**It is a perfectly acceptable way of thinking."**

"**I will prove that they didn't commit the crime!!"**

"**Just how you did with Kannon?"**

"**I was right!" Beatrice cackled.**

"**I know."**

"However, we know that Kanon-san wasn't involved, due to the factthat he was helping Me and Satoshi around this place. And we never went near the dining room." Keiichi piped up.

"Not too mention, Kanon-san, Genji-san and Shannon-san cannot kill their masters." Hanyuu said quietly.

"Yes, well, that is unless they had been ordered to. So, right away we have three suspects. Krauss-san could have wanted them all out of the way, and did not know that the servants and his wife would be in their as well." Keiichi theorized.

"Wait wait wait, why are you so keen to place the blame on us?! How do we know that YOU aren't the killers?!" Krauss demanded. Everyone nodded, and the higurashi group smiled.

"Because if we had killed them, then you would know easily. And the rest of us would know. If one of us was the culprit, we would be in a terribly unstable mental state." Satoshi said. Many of the Ushiromiya's began to argue with this, before Jessica noticed that Kanon was nodding.

"Kanon-kun? You mean, you believe them?" Jessica asked, startled. Kanon nodded.

"Keiichi-san told me all about it. And he had no idea what was going on."

"No offense to Kannon-kun, but couldn't you have been ordered to lie to us?" George asked. Kanon shook his head.

"Unless it was by a member of the Ushiromaya family, I could not have obeyed an order to lie to you."

"No offense, Kanon-san, but if you have to obey orders no matter what, then...you could have been ordered to lie and say that you cant lie to the Ushiromiya family. You may even not know you are doing it. None of you can sincerely account for your actions, because your memories could have been played with..." Keiichi said quietly.

Pale and shaking, Kanon quickly excused himself and burst out into the hall, running to the servants room. He had no idea what to believe any more.


End file.
